Morty the hearse
by Munroandeclare
Summary: Eli seems to be spending all his time with Clare which leaves Morty lonely. But will the hearse find friendship in another form of transportation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D so here is my second shot at a weird ship. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

Morty sat in the driveway of the Goldsworthy home. His favorite human, and owner, Eli lived in the house. Eli drove Morty around everywhere and the hearse had become quite attached to the boy. Morty thought back to the day when he met his gothic companion.

"_Dad come on! Let me get it please!"_

_The sound of an approaching person startled Morty out of his sleep. No one usually came down his section of used cars._

"_I don't know Eli. Isn't it a little cryptic?" said the taller of the two humans._

"_Nahh he's perfect" the small one replied._

"_I'm okay with it but I don't know about your mother …" _

_During this conversation Morty realized that the two were talking about him. This excited Morty since his last owner died (and Morty ironically drove him to his funeral) no one else seemed to want the hearse. New "shiny" hearses were on the market and Morty never got more than a first glance. Since then his home had been this used car shop with all the other reject vehicles._

"_Dad it's my birthday" Morty saw the boy, Eli, look down at him with a smile. Eli patted Morty's hood, "Like I said … he is perfect"._

Morty loved Eli with his entire engine and felt his pain after Eli's girlfriend Julia died. Some nights still Eli would hop into Morty's trunk and cry. Morty was always going to be there for his best friend.

There was one little problem though.

As much as Morty liked Eli being happy again he wasn't too fond of Eli's current girlfriend Clare. Clare was a sweet girl who treated Morty nice (though he was a bit scared when she took him out for driving lessons) the twinge of jealously ran through Morty's fuel when he saw her. She took time away from Eli and Morty and Morty knew for a fact that she didn't like the fact that he was a hearse.

So there Morty sat on that Sunday afternoon. He knew Clare was coming over soon from a conversation the two shared Friday after school.

From around the corner Clare road in. She set her bike on the ground, not giving Morty a second glance. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Eli with a huge hug and a kiss on top on her head. The two smiled goofily as Eli lead them into the house. Morty knew the next time he'd probably see Eli was in the morning for school so he decided to rest when a small voice woke startled him.

"Hey. Why do you look so down? You're not the one on the ground" *cling*.

Morty looked down at Clare's bike and realized the sound came from her. "Oh it's nothing" he said.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing but it is okay you don't have to tell me just thought we'd talk since we'll be here a while" the bike said sadly.

"So you don't like all this time spend together either" Morty said.

"Ahh now we see the problem" Clare's bike was a smart one just like her.

Morty flashed his lights at the bike, "So bike you got a name?".

"No. I'm just plain old bike. What about you Mr. Hearse?".

"Oh please Mr. Hearse was my father. My name is Morty" Morty mentally slapped himself at his corny attempt to make her laugh.

"Haha Morty the hearse. How … suiting" *cling*.

This made Morty smile. Maybe Clare spending time with Eli wasn't so bad after all.

**Lalala I know its short. Hope you liked the first chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I'm really glad you all liked the first chapter ;] Welp here we go again! Side note: Since bikes and cars cannot smile to show their emotions they will make sounds like *cling***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

The days Clare came over without her bike was the worst. Morty had actually found friendship with the bike and it was nice talking to someone other than himself. The two would talk for hours while their owners did whatever humans … did. Morty learned that the bike had originally belonged to Clare's older sister Darcy but after the girl moved the bike had been stored in the lonely garage behind some junk. Luckily Clare's friend Alli had some sort of bike phase and of course brought Clare along so the bike was recovered and Clare had been riding her ever since.

Morty was excited because it was Sunday again and Clare always came after church on her bike to Eli's house. What used to be the presence of distaste now brought joy in the form of a small bike. Morty was excited for today because he had something planned.

A few minutes later Clare rolled up to a stop on front of Morty. "Hey big guy" she patted Morty's hood and then leaned her bike against the porch steps. She walked up and knocked on the door and was greeted by Cece. Morty liked Cece because she would vacuum him every once in a while. Once Clare was inside it was safe to talk.

"Hey how is your day been so far?" Morty started the conversation.

"Better now that I'm here" *cling cling*.

Morty's lights took on a pink hue. He liked the bike's cute little bell.

"So I was thinking … I don't like calling you bike. How about we give you a name?" Morty asked.

"Hmm I've never thought about naming myself" the bike said truthfully.

"Isn't there a name you like? Or we can find one that fits you. Example: my name is Morty and I am a hearse. Mort means death so it works" Morty felt clever.

"Haha okay all wise Morty I'm sure you've thought of a few. Tell me".

"Well …" Morty started, "CB is the only one I've come up with".

"CB?" the bike asked.

"Uhh yeah. Short for Clare's Bike …" When said out loud Morty thought it sounded stupid.

"Big thinker aren't we?" the bike said sarcastically, "But I like it though" *cling*.

*vroom vroom* this excited Morty, "Great. I now deem you CB" Morty flashed his lights over his friend.

*BANG*

A loud noise interrupted Morty and CB's conversation. Clare came running out the front door which she slammed harshly. The girl started to get on CB but she stopped when Eli came out of the house moments later.

"Clare …" Eli spoke softly.

Clare got off CB and turned toward Eli, "Why can't I just spend the night?"

~Ohh great~ Morty thought to himself ~Human problems~.

"Clare, I, I just-just can't with you" Eli said to her.

Clare turned bright red and stormed off. Eli caught her arm gently.

"Clare come here" Eli leaned CB on Morty and wrapped Clare in his arms. Though Morty knew Eli was saying something to calm down his lady all Morty could think about was how CB was touching him.

The parts of CB that were on Morty felt like fire ~What is this feeling?~ Morty didn't understand.

But he liked it.

**The *vroom* comes from my hubby Sexbombmorty. Go check out this awesome Morty RP at .com. Review thanky :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wohoo CB has a name! and what is going on with Morty? ;] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

Clare and CB left shortly afterwards. Apparently Eli did something to upset Clare but when it came to human issues Morty never fully understood. Maybe that was why he was confused at the moment. It was the first time that CB had ever touched him and he felt a rev in his engine. It didn't make any sense. Morty had been driven and touched by so many people in his life but when CB touched him something was different. That gave Morty another thought. Did CB feel the same thing he did? He would have to ask her the next time she came over to Eli's house.

Eli came out and smiled when he spotted Morty in the driveway. "Hey buddy", Eli slipped into the front seat and started Morty up. "Big plans for today" he said while adjusting Morty's mirrors. It was frustrating being a car because Morty desperately wanted to ask "why?" but couldn't. Eli drove him down a few blocks in a direction Morty had never been before. Then Eli parked him on the side of the road next to some average looking houses. "Wish me luck" Eli said before getting out and walking to the house across the street.

Morty wondered where he was but wished Eli "luck" (whatever that was). A few hours later Eli came out of the house but before leaving said "Thanks for the meal Mrs. Edwards. It was lovely" and shut the door behind him. Morty recognized that last name to be Clare's. He looked over and saw Clare looking out her front window with a curious expression on her face. Eli opened Morty's door and slammed it. ~Ouch~ "Ugh sorry Morty this isn't your fault" Eli didn't speak the rest of the drive back to the house though.

Again Morty found himself confused by human problems but didn't think much of it. A week passed and Clare never came over. And then another. Morty was getting quite lonely without CB and thought whatever problems the two humans were having needed to stop. Finally Clare came over the next week but not with CB. She stayed in the Goldsworthy house for quite some time. When she came out later that evening Eli trailed behind her. Eli came over to Morty and opened his passenger door for Clare to get in then he went around and got in the driver's side. The two held hands but didn't say much on the path that Morty recognized was the way to Clare's house. Eli pulled Morty up the Clare's home and said to her, "I'm not going anywhere remember?" Clare blushed and said back, "I know thanks Eli. Sorry again for throwing you under the bus at dinner a few weeks ago". ~Aha!~ Morty thought. They were fighting but now they don't seem to be. This made Morty extremely happy; so happy that his horn honked. Eli started at his car wondering if something was wrong with it. "Haha I guess either Morty is happy we made up or something is wrong with his wires". Morty watched as Eli walked Clare up to her house and kiss her goodnight. Human love. So strange.

* * *

><p>That Sunday Clare road up on her bike like normal. Once inside Morty and CB started talking.<p>

"CB! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Morty exclaimed.

"I missed you too Morty! I didn't understand what was going on. I was really afraid that I … that …" CB couldn't finish her sentence.

"What-what is it CB?" Morty asked.

"I didn't know if id … ever see you again" CB said sadly.

"I know me too CB. Me too" the hearse agreed.

Morty was still troubled about what happened the last time he was with CB but those thoughts were pushed aside after seeing his friend after so long.

Morty flashed his lights at CB. "Well no time to be sad! We're here again together now and that is what matters" Morty excitedly said.

"So very true!" CB rang her bell.

The two talked for the rest of the time about nothing and everything. Morty couldn't have asked for a better best friend. When it started getting dark though Morty remembered what had been on his mind earlier.

"Umm CB?" Morty asked seriously

CB was startled by Morty's sudden thoughtful tone. They had both been laughing only seconds ago. "Yeah Morty?".

"So you remember the last time I saw you? When, umm, Eli leaned you against me?"

Oh CB remembered all right. She blushed when the memory came back to her. "Ha yeah Morty sure I remember"

"Did you, ehh, feel something when that happened?" Morty finally realized what he was asking sounded stupid. ~Metal doesn't feel~ he thought ~But … I swear …~

"Feel? Like what?" CB responded.

"Oh never mind its fine. I must have imagined it" Morty was disappointed. Morty knew he could feel emotions but he never _felt _physically like he did that night with CB. Since CB was the only one who he could talk to and she didn't understand maybe he hadn't felt anything at all.

"No no Morty I want to know. I did feel something that night. I didn't understand it though. I didn't think you felt anything either" CB admitted.

Morty got an idea. "CB I wasn't sure either. I have an idea though. Come over to me and let's see if it happens again" Morty got excited by his own plan.

"What if Clare or Eli comes out?" CB asked.

"Just pretend like you fell over. Come on CB I'm extremely curious. Aren't you?"

"Haha yeah I am. Okay Morty I'm coming over!" CB wheeled herself over to the black hearse she called her best friend.

The closer CB got to Morty the more nervous he got. ~What if nothing happened?~ he thought. Just then CB's front tire hit Morty's door. That same spark hit Morty again.

"You feel that?" Morty asked expectantly.

"I did. I DID!" CB was more than thrilled.

Inside both of their heads they thought:

What does this mean?

**Sorry if there is spelling or grammar problems. I write this at like midnight XD. Thanks for reading and please review ;] **


End file.
